Five Out of Five
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Ziva walks into the men's locker room and needs to change her rating of McGee's tush. It's definitely not a four anymore. Smut. McGiva! Read and Review.


**Inspiration came from the beginning of episode "Frame Up".**

**I love when Ziva leans forward to look at Tim's backside. Her face is so eager and mischievous. And the way Tim "slyly" raises the back of his jacket for her to see. It was so cute.**

* * *

**Five Out of Five**

_**~Flashback~**_

_Reading the American Slang book, Tony was making annoying sounds that was distracting her as she tried to concentrate. Her control finally snapped as he said, "Yikes."_

"_I'm trying to concentrate," she said frustrated._

"_That makes two of us then doesn't it Zee-vah," Tony replied, still looking at his computer._

"_Is it work related?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw McGee getting up from his desk to see what he was doing as he too had been annoyed with the sounds Tony made._

"_Course it's work related…Zee-vah."_

"_Judge my tush dot com."_

"_Hey!" Tony exclaimed as he quickly covered his screen. "A little privacy here Probie."_

_McGee turned around with a quick glance at her and she could not help but lean forward to get a good view of his own tush. He raised the back of his suit jacket. "I give it a four."_

_He seemed not too pleased with that as he snapped his jacket down and turned to look at her. "You kidding, a four?"_

"_Out of five I think that's good," she quickly explained. "Isn't it?"_

_McGee pointed at Tony with glee. "Out of five."_

_And she pointed back at him as she leaned back in agreement as he did have a nice tush._

_Of course, Tony had to ask about his as he couldn't be outdone by his Probie._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Ziva was standing outside of the locker room waiting. "What is taking him so long?" she muttered. Tim was her ride home as she had totaled her car again and him being the ever gentleman offered to drive her home since they lived near each other.

Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and she had ended the day in the gym and were able to go home after showering. Gibbs and Tony had already left and now she was waiting for McGee.

Wanting to see what was taking so long, she opened the door—she had no problem entering the locker room just like the men's restroom, plus she liked flustering McGee—and walked inside only to stop.

McGee was coming out the shower stall with a towel around his waist and rubbing his hair with another towel. Watching him without his knowledge was voyeuristic she knew, but to watch him like that was fascinating. Not to mention she was seeing Tim's new muscles. She knew how much weight he lost, but didn't know about the muscles. It was very nice.

He threw the towel he used to dry his hair on the bench before removed the one around his waist and her breath caught. His tush has definitely improved. _'Turn around, turn around.'_

As if he could hear her wish, he turned around and…she stared. Ziva suddenly felt the need to go to confession with all the dirty and wild thoughts going through her mind as she continued to stare at McGee's manhood.

'_Now I know why he never responds to Tony's taunts. Nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing. At. All.'_

Her eyes widened and her breath stuttered as she watched him start to harden.

"Are you going to stare all day or come here?"

Snapping out of her staring, she looked up at McGee's face to see him smirking at her, standing there in a confidence that hadn't been there years ago. _'And why shouldn't he be confident? He's hung like a horse and I can't stop staring.'_

"Ziva?"

She walked forward until she could feel the heat coming off of him, his masculine scent filling her scenes. "Hmm," she hummed before placing a hand on his chest, feeling the muscle contract under her palm. His body reacting to her closeness. "You have been holding back."

He shrugged before placing both hands on her hips, trailing his hands up her side and under her shirt; feeling her skin. McGee barely started touching her and she felt as if he was worshipping her like something special. It was new for her. "I have no need to flaunt myself."

"No. No you don't."

"So," he smirked as he pulled her closer and rubbed his thumbs on the underside of her breasts, "what would you rate my tush now?"

Peaking to the side to get another look, she wasn't passing up the opportunity to look again, she answered, "Definitely five out of five."

McGee—Tim—smiled and tilted her chin up to bring their lips together. Starting slow and gentle, it quickly built quick and hot, passion flying around them as they tried to undress Ziva as fast as they could. Her clothes flew wherever they threw it, their lips quickly meeting again when they had to briefly separate when removing her shirt.

"Need…you…now," she muttered as she could feel her juices running, the heat building in her core. "Please…Tim."

He backed up, pulling her with him, until they reached the bench he threw the towel and sat down. Tim pulled her down onto his lap so she was straddling him and never releasing her lips plunged a finger inside her.

Ziva gasped in more surprise than anything before Tim pushed in a second, third finger inside her, pumping inside hard and fast.

"Enough," she gasped, "want you."

Tim removed his fingers before grabbing his manhood and aligning it with her center. She could see hesitance on his end as he glanced at her and she knew he didn't want to hurt her. It was a valid worry. _'Just look at that thing.' _But she was having none of that. She wanted him and she wanted him now!

"Now."

Thrusting up as he pulled her down, Tim grunted into her chest as she threw her head back with a scream. "Agh!"

She was so stretched!

"Ziva?" Tim hoarsely questioned and when she righted her head and their eyes connected, she could tell how much it was taking him not to move. "Good?"

Quickly nodding, she slowly rose up and lowered to get adjusted to the sudden feeling of being so full. Tim grunted as he thrust up to meet her and they soon found a slow and deep rhythm. Ziva lowered her head to let their lips meet in a hungry kiss.

Soon she found herself needing more, her knees hugging Tim's hips tighter. "Tim…more."

"Fuck, Ziva," Tim grunted as their pace quickened, their joining harder. His lips and teeth found her breasts, his teeth worrying her hard nipples and sending delicious shivers through her and straight to her womb.

"Ngh, Tim!"

"Yes," he sighed, pulling her down harder and snapping his hips quicker.

She could feel it, it was coming, she just needed more!

He pulled her head down so their lips crashed together as his hand worked between them and found the hardened bud between her legs. He rubbed her clitoris with his thumb and she exploded, screaming inside his mouth as she contracted around his length in spasms that had him joining her. Tim grunted and sighed inside her mouth.

They went limp in exhausted satisfaction and she held his head to her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair and down his back. He wrapped his arms around her middle as he shivered at the sensation along with the few spasms after his orgasm.

"Ziva," he hummed as he ran his hands up her back and into her hair. "Ziva."

"You like my name," she smirked down at him.

He just hummed and gave her a goofy satisfied smile. She could not help but smile and lean down to kiss his pouty lips. "You're coming home with me," he ordered after they separated.

"Of course I am."

Tim nodded before gently lifting her up to pull himself out of her. She hissed at the feeling before standing on wobbly legs and starting to redress.

"Do you want to shower here or shower at my place?"

She glanced at the showers and though the temptation was there to at least do a quick rinse off, she didn't want to be in the work building any longer. She wanted to be in Tim's apartment where they could crawl into bed and hopefully have another round of sex after the shower.

"Let's go home."

**The End.**

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
